This invention pertains to the art of hair styling appliances and more particularly to hair weaving appliances. The invention is particularly applicable to a hair braiding device as well as a method for using the hair braiding device, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
Heretofore, one of the only known methods for braiding and weaving hair has been by hand using instructions that are difficult for many to understand. Professional and amateur hairstylists have engaged in using their hands and fingers to separate and weave hair into various braided fashions. The use of hands and fingers can become cumbersome when braiding hair into fancy designs. Also, it is difficult to instruct people, particularly non-professional hairstylists, to braid hair using the prior methods of dividing using hands and fingers.
It has, therefore, become desirable to develop a device or instrument for accomplishing the braiding or weaving of hair by professional hairdressers and the uninitiated. It has also become desirable to develop a method for braiding hair which is easy to teach and to use.
The present invention contemplates a hair braiding device and method which overcome all of the above referred problems and others. The invention provides for a hair braiding appliance which is economical and simple to use.